deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zorc Necrophades VS Tengu Shredder
Description Yu-Gi-Oh! VS Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Two demons of darkness clash in this lightless fight. Will Zorc send Saki to the true Shadow Realm? Can Oroku prove himself to be the one true Shredder? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: 4Kids was once an anime dubbing company alongside the likes of Funimation. Boomstick: Yeah, but they're no longer in business because of their ridiculous censorships. Watch out, a kid might see a gun! Wiz: But as the master of censorship, even 4Kids can't censor the terror and power of these demon warriors. Boomstick: Zorc Necrophades, the draconic shadow monster from Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiz: And Tengu Shredder, the demonic ninja master from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Zorc Necrophades (*Cues: Paradox Brothers - Yu-Gi-Oh!*) Wiz: The Millenium Items are a group of special arifacts with magical abilities designed to prevent the Shadow Games, games where humans would summon monster with stone tablets to do battle. Those who lost would suffer severe punishments ranging from being trapped in an hourglass and being threatened to suffocate, trapping one's soul inside a blank card, or even death itself. Boomstick: This sounds like an extreme version of Pokemon. Sign me up! Wiz: But the only thing more dangerous than the Millenium Items and Shadow Games is the Dark One known as Zorc Necrophades. Zorc: Your Egyptian counterpart already tried this and failed. What makes you think your fate will be any different? Boomstick: Zorc was born from the darkness of people's hearts and summoned by Aknadin, the father of Priest Seto, aka Egyptian Kaiba. Wiz: Zorc infused his power into Aknadin, turning him into the High Priest of Darkness. Zorc, himself gained a physical form after a sacrifice from the Bandit King known as Bakura. Zorc wreaked havoc in Egypt and would've destroyed the world if not for the Pharoah known as Atem, better known as Yami. Boomstick: Yu-Gi-Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Wiz: Right. He did this by sealing himself and Zorc within the Millenium Puzzle. However, Zorc sealed a part of his soul in the Millenium Ring. Bakura also did so and their personalities merged into Yami Bakura, who would attempt to acquire all seven items in order to fully resurrect Zorc. (*Cues: Fang of Critias - Yu-Gi-Oh!*) Boomstick: And boy, is Zorc a beast. He can attack with fire, launch a beam of darkness, petrify opponents, increase his power in darkness, and fire dark energy from his second head. Oh, I have to ask. Why does he have a dragon for a dick? Why? Maybe 4Kids was onto something when they censored this part out. Wiz: Zorc can also dematerialize himself, regenerate lost limbs, and fire lightning. And given that he merged a portion of his soul with Bakura's, this means he has all of Bakura's powers as well, including turning invisible, stopping time, and even send people to Hell. Boomstick: Wait, I thought it was the Shadow Realm. Wiz: No, no, no, no, no. The Shadow Realm was 4Kids' censored version of Hell and was the excuse for characters dying. This Shadow Realm was based on a concept called the World of Darkness, the Japanese equivalent, but not the Shadow Realm. Boomstick: Sometimes, I can't help but wonder if I like it when 4Kids censors things. (*Cues: Millennium Battle - Yu-Gi-Oh!*) Wiz: well, one thing they couldn't censor was Zroc's incredible might and ferocity. Boomstick: I'll say. He's strong enough to kill the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress, with just a slap. And he's so powerful that he could create several natural disasters just by being there. Oh, and he's got enough power to generate a solar eclipse. Wiz: He's also fast enough to dodge the Blue Eyes White Dragon's blast. For reference, the Blue Eyes White Dragon's attack is named White Lightning. Boomstick: He's also tough enough to regenerate having his arm being blown off by Blue Eyes White Dragon, a blast that reversed the effects of his eclipse. And he's withstood an attack from the Dragon Master Knight, who's stronger than the Blue Eyes White Dragon. ''' Wiz: He's effortlessly defeated several of Duel Monsters most powerful creatures including the Red Eyes Black Dragon, Dark Magician, and Blue Eyes White Dragon. '''Boomstick: He defeated the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, the Egyptian God cards, and even a weakened version of Exodia. Wiz: But as powerful as he is, Zorc is not without faults. He's susceptible to being sealed and can be weakened by light. This is how he was defeated by Horakhty, the Creator God of Light, the fusion of all 3 Egyptian God Cards. And she stated that because of this, there would never be any more Shadow Games. But considering Yu-Gi-Oh! GX exists, it's hard to say that for certain. Boomstick: Zorc is one terrifying monster. Whether holographic or real, his presence alone will instill fear into the hearts of even the most hardened of people. Zorc: (*laughs*) Exodia! How do you expect to overpower me? You draw your strength from the life force of a single human. My power is derived from the very darkness itself! Tengu Shredder (*Cues: Foot Ninja Battle Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 show)*) Wiz: A common misconception about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is that they started off as child-friendly and meant for kids when this was not the case at all. And no character proves this better than Oroku Saki, the original Shredder. Tengu Shredder: What is this feeble little monkey chattering about? Dr. Chaplin: I'm talking about giving you a taste of what science can do when applied to magic. Tengu Shredder: Impudent cub! Prepare to be torn limb from limb! Boomstick: During the 4th century, there was a group of 5 warriors who were the strongest in Japan. Wiz: One day, Japan was under attack by a Tengu aptly named the Shredder. Oroku Saki had slain this demon, but not without a price. Boomstick: Yeah, apparently, this demon offered Saki incredible power, and Saki just couldn't refuse. Wiz: Afterwards, he started to wreak havoc on Japan until he was stopped by his old comrades, who renamed themselves the Ninja Tribunal. Realizing that he couldn't be permanently killed, Saki's friends sealed him in a coffin and separated his gauntlet and armor and kept watch over these objects. But this would not be the end of the Tengu Shredder. (*Cues: Mystical Forces - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 show)*) Boomstick: Tengu Shredder? What even is a Tengu in the first place? Wiz: In Japanese religion, a tengu is considered to be a type of Shinto god or kami. But in Buddhism idealogies, tengu are interpreted as destructive demons that harbinge war. Boomstick: Well, that is pretty fitting given this guy's abilities. Thanks to the deal from that Tengu, Shredder has a number of mystical abilities. Wiz: He can fire blasts of energy, transmute objects, use telekinesis and summon a legion of undead monsters. He's even capable of regenerating injuries. Boomstick: He can control people by manipulating their inner demons, teleport himself, create a tornado, and absorb dark energy. Wiz: He also possesses exceptional ninjutsu skills and can even transform into a dragon. As a dragon, he's stronger, can fly using wings, breathe fire, and can fire a powerful dark energy blast. (*Cues: Turtles VS Tengu Shredder (Decisive Battle) - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 show)*) Boomstick: It's amazing he was defeated by the Ninja Tribunal. He's strong enough to easily catch a punch from 4Kids version of Superman named Silver Sentry. Wiz: Comparing Silver Sentry's power to the Sword of Tengu, this means he has enough force to destroy castles. However, Saki himself is easily capable of creating a powerful eclipse. Boomstick: And given his incredibly deadly power, he's clearly much faster than the Turtles, who could dodge lightning. And he's super tough too. Wiz: He's survived getting stabbed in the chest after being exposed to some energy designed to weaken him and a blast that overwhelmed his eye beams. Boomstick: He effortlessly defeated the Foot's forces, calling them schoolchildren. And he even defeated Karai. Wiz: One tactic he employed was shapeshifting himself to resemble Karai's adoptive father to make her drop her guard. And in his dragon form, he could easily hold his own against the Turtles when they were dragons. Boomstick: Yeah, the only reason he lost was because Karai has a link to the original Shredder, allowing her to drain his energy. ''' Wiz: Not to mention that he was killed by the spirit of Hamato Yoshi due to Yoshi being a pure spirit on the astral plane of existence, meaning his demon form was also vanquished. And he can be very arrogant due to his great amount of power. Because of this, he never used his full power. Which ultimately cost him. '''Boomstick: But with a voice to rival Darth Vader and skills for centuries, Oroku Saki is certainly one of the darkest demons the Ninja Turtles have ever faced in their lives. Suck it, Kavaxas! Tengu Shredder: I see before me children and freaks who carry the droppings and weapons of the Dragons. Could you be the students of the Ninja Tribunal? You are pathetic! You have no power! You cannot stop me! Splinter: We will not allow you to have this world, Shredder! It ends here, demon! Tengu Shredder: The only thing ending here, rat, is you! Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set and we've run the data through all possibilities. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Thief King Bakura's Theme - Yu-Gi-Oh!*) Multiple orbs materialized into Zorc, the Dark One. He roared and set fire to an Egyptian village. He noticed a green flame in front of him. This green flame dissipated to reveal Oroku Saki, the original Shredder. Tengu Shredder: Ahh. You must be Zorc Necrophades, the Dark One. Zorc: Who are you? Tengu Shredder: I am Oroku Saki. Your power is staggering. Too staggering. That is why I must kill you! Zorc: None can kill Zorc the Dark One! Tengu Shredder: That remains to be seen. Saki fired an energy blast at Zorc, whhich hit him in the face. Zorc summoned down lightning to strike Saki. He was struck by them and then hit by Zorc's second head. Tengu Shredder generated a green tornado from his hand, which affected Zorc a bit. He launched fire at the original Shredder, but Shredder blocked using a force field. He summoned undead monsters and used his telekinesis to grab all of them. He threw them at Zorc and they proceeded to beat down on Zorc. The Dark One dematerialized, rematerialized, and burned all of Shredder's minions with hellfire. Noticing that Shredder was gone, Zorc looked around in search of his enemy. Tengu Shredder blasted Zorc's back, teleported toward Zorc's face, and started punching him before blasting him with dark energy. (*Cues: Obelisk the Tormentor Theme - Yu-Gi-Oh!*) Zorc grabbed Shredder, slammed him down, and blasted him with the Dark Phenomenon. He started punching Shredder constantly before unleashing hellfire down on him. Zorc cleared away the dust clouds with his hands only to notice that the Tengu Shredder was gone again. He blasted Zorc from behind, but this time, Zorc turned around and swat the blast away. Tengu Shredder: (*laughs*) I haven't had a challenge in such a long time! This is remarkable! Zorc: No. What's remarkable is the idea of you surviving my onslaught! Zorc fired a blast from his second head. Tengu Shredder: Wait, hold on a second. Is that a-'' Zorc's blast interrupted Saki and blew him far away. Saki created minions to attack Zorc. He flung them at Zorc, who dematerialized, but this time, Shredder created a tornado that gathered Zorc's particles. He used his other hand to blast Zorc's body away piece by piece. Zorc stopped time and rematerialized whatever he had left of him. He regenerated his lost body, got ready to punch, and resumed time. He punched Shredder, who was sent flying into a pyramid. He teleported towards Zorc with great anger. ''Tengu Shredder: Ok, that's it! No more games! (*Cues: God's Anger - Yu-Gi-Oh!*) Tengu Shredder used his dark magic to transform into a giant dragon. He and Zorc took to the skies. Shredder flew towards Zorc and slashed his chest, but Zorc repaired the damage. He fired the Dark Phenomenon. Shredder dodged, but Zorc took this opportunity and grabbed Shredder's neck. He punched Shredder and then bit his neck. Shredder radiated dark energy from his body to make Zorc release him. They got into a heart-to-heart and fired blasts of dark energy from their mouths which created a powerful explosion. As the dust settled, Zorc saw that the Shredder reverted to his base form. Shredder flew towards Zorc and flew into Zorc's chest. Zorc healed the injury and believed his opponent to be dead. Zorc: Hahahahaha! I have won! My power is unmatched! Hahaha. Wait, my power feels weaker. What's going on? The Tengu Shredder started absorbing dark energy of Zorc, but since Zorc was a being composed of dark energy, Zorc was being fully absorbed into the Tengu Shredder. Tengu Shredder: Hahahahaha! With the power of the Dark One, I shall rule the world! K.O! Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Shredder Theme - Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutants in Manhattan*) Boomstick: I bet Zorc wishes he could be in the Shadow Realm right now. Wiz: Both Shredder and Zorc were even in power, but while Shredder could increase his power by turning into a dragon, Zorc has proven to be able to regenerate from attacks with more power than himself. Boomstick: Not to mention that his victories over the Blue Eyes White Dragon and Red Eyes Black Dragon meant he had the experience to handle Saki's dragon form. And since both them were equally fast and could regenerate, stats alone couldn't determine this fight. Wiz: Right. What did determine this fight was their abilities. And while Zorc's time-stopping and invisibility did give him an edge, they were not enough. Boomstick: Yeah, as powerful as those powers were, all they could really do was slow Shredder down. His petrification powers could've helped, but it's highly likely that Shredder could easily teleport before he's completely petrified and regenerate what he lost. Wiz: In contrast, however, Zorc had no counter to the one power that Shredder could use to defeat him: the ability to absorb dark energy. Boomstick: Yeah, it's been stated that Zorc is literally composed of dark energy. And because of this, that meant Shredder could basically absorb any dark attack Zorc sent his way. Wiz: Don't forget that even before receiving demon powers, Saki was the most skilled out of the Five Dragons, meaning he could certainly create unique combat tactics to throw off Zorc. While both demons of darkness were menacing, Shredder's superior abilities and experience won him this duel of darkness. Boomstick: I guess Shredder can literally call himself a killer of the night. Wiz: The winner is Tengu Shredder. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:"Anime/Manga vs Cartoon" Themed Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:'Darkness' themed Death Battles Category:Main Antagonist Duel